Dreaming
by TheIceCubeCancer
Summary: "I don't know what's more beautiful, the sea or this amber," Annabeth said. "Was that a hidden compliment?" he asked. "Maybe." Annabeth said. "I think it was. Complimenting the sea, complimenting me – what's the difference?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>Dreaming<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was on the beach. She sat down in the sand and leaned her chin on her knees, arms around her knees too, she was wearing no shoes, she could feel the sand beneath her feet and between her toes. The ocean washed over the sand again and again, with the moon reflected, Annabeth found it enchanting to look at. After a while her leg began to sleep, she stood up to gain feeling in her leg again and walked around a bit. All the time she walked, she kept her eyes on the ground, she was smart enough to remember the sharp seashells that existed. As she walked, Annabeth saw something gleaming in the moonlight. It layed half on the beach, waves kept washing in over it - half in the water. Annabeth walked over to it, and picked it up. She stood with it in her hand, the waves kept washing in over her feet. The item she held was not a rock, it was too soft for that, it had the shape of a raindrop.<p>

Annabeth turned her back to the ocean to make her way back to where she sat before when she saw a person walking towards her. A man. As he came closer she was able to see some of his features. He looked to be around 19, the same age as herself. He had dark hair, was fairly tall and had a smile on his face as he came caught her eye.

Annabeth could feel her own smile grow and her heart beat faster as he came closer. She sat down as she waited for him to come. When he came he sat down next to her and said, "It's amber."

"Amber," Annabeth repeated.

"Amber," he confirmed and took her hand.

For a while they sat like that. Hand in hand, both looking at the ocean's calm movements.

"I don't know what's more beautiful, the sea or this," she hold up the nugget of amber.

"Was that a hidden compliment?" Annabeth felt him squeeze her hand. She looked at him with a glint in her eye and a wide smile on her face.

"Maybe."

"I think it was. Complimenting the sea, complimenting me – what's the difference?" he said with a smile just as wide as the one on Annabeth's face.

Annabeth just laughed and bumped her shoulder playfully into his. She looked up at him when he stood up next to her and held out his hand. "Care to dance with me?"

She looked at him like he had gone crazy. "Now? Here?"

He took her hand, pulled her up and closer to him. He made them stand in a dancing position and before he started to lead her dancing around the beach, he told her, "Yes, here and now."

They started dancing and danced for a long time all over the beach. While they had danced, they had ended up being much closer to one another than when they started. They had changed their positions to something much more comfortable. They kept dancing. Somehow they ended up near the cabins, where all of the campers were happily asleep.

"I think I like dancing to music better than no music," Annabeth said into her partner's shirt.

He leaned his head on hers and said, "Then why don't we just get some music?"

"What about the others?" she giggled. "They're asleep! We'll just wake them."

He tightened his grip on her waist and whispered in her ear, "Do they really matter?"

Green eyes meet grey.

"You thought I would ever let you go?" he asked quietly before leaning in.

* * *

><p>Annabeth opened her eyes. She could feel the sweat on her forehead. Cabin six was still dark, who knew how long, or short, she had slept. She leaned forward to get a proper look at the clock beside her bed. 7 minutes past 3. She groaned quietly, so she wouldn't wake her siblings, and laid down beneath her duvet. <em>Stupid dream<em>, she thought. Why did it have to wake her up? It was the third time, in two weeks, it had happened and the two last times, when she had woken up, she had not been able to fall asleep again.

The first dream she had had consisted of her sitting a the beach, just like the dream she'd just had, but nothing else happened. She had just sat there and looked at the ocean, then a wave had splashed her and she woke up.

The second dream had been scarier, she had been swimming in the sea and out of the blue, something grabbed her leg and pulled her down under the surface. Annabeth had felt the panic spreading through her body, she tried to come above the surface again, but whatever creature was that kept her down, had a tight grip on her and did not allow her to come up. Her vision had been blurred and she couldn't see what was going on, she was losing consciousness. But before it all turned black, Annabeth had seen a glowing figure and she had felt the creature letting her go.

Annabeth had not been near the beach or lake since.

When Annabeth thought about it, it wasn't the worst dream she could have. She had not found it hard to recognize the man in the dream. Black hair, green eyes? Definitely Percy.

_It's not weird that I dreamed about Percy, after all we had known each other for more than seven years and we had been together for almost four years,_ Annabeth reasoned. As soon as she had that thought, she could feel herself calm down and she layed down again trying to get some sleep.

_Was that a hidden compliment? _Almost like a ghost the thought entered her mind. The man had said that, when she had called amber and the sea beautiful. As soon as realization dawned upon her she sat up so fast, the world started to spin.

_Complimenting the sea, complimenting me – what's the difference?_

She quietly groaned again as she layed down beneath her covers. Annabeth could feel a mix of fear, confusion and tiredness.

Confusion, because she didn't understand the dream.

Tiredness, because she was tired.

Fear, she was dreaming of a _god!_ She had no intention of finding out what would happen to her, if _someone_ found out about the dream.

But she had thought it was Percy, if someone found out about her dream, wouldn't they take that into consideration? It wasn't as if she had thought about _him._

It was that kind of thought that were in her head for the rest of the night and throughout the morning when she could finally wake her siblings.

* * *

><p><em>It was just a dream,<em> she told herself as she sat down with her breakfast. _Just a dream._

"Hey, you okay?" Malcolm interrupted her thought.

Annabeth managed a smile. "Yeah, just... didn't get much sleep."

Malcolm nodded. "I see, bad dream?"

She thought for a second. Was it a _bad_ dream. Sure it had freaked her out, but not in a scary way, it had not been like her second dream. "Define bad."

"Freaking you out so much that you weren't able to sleep again, that kind of bad dream?"

"If that's your definition of a bad dream, then yes; I had a bad dream."

"Aw, that sucks," Malcolm apologized. "Wait, it wasn't a 'demi-god-bad-dream' was it? I mean, it didn't predict World War 4, right?"

Annabeth managed a weak smile. Was it a 'demi-god-bad-dream'? She honestly didn't know.

"Well, it didn't predict World war 4, I think. About the other, I don't know. It seemed so real," by the end of her last sentence, Annabeth's voice drifted off. Malcolm, and the rest of the table, could tell their cabin leader was in deep thought. Malcolm awkwardly patted his sister's arm.

When all were finished with breakfast, they went to their activities.

In the afternoon Annabeth and Percy met up, they both had some spare time, what better way to spend it than together? That was at least what Percy thought. Annabeth would rather be alone with her thoughts, but how could she say no to her boyfriend when they hadn't spend much time lately?

That was the reason why they were sitting at the beach, Percy had chosen the place and much to Annabeth's dislike it was the same place as in her dream. The only thing that was changed, was the time of the day and the person next to her.

They sat for sometime and just talked. Percy noted that the girl next him was a bit absent.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" he asked.

_Not counting the fact that I can't seem to forget a dream where I almost kissed your dad! I'm fine._

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Percy didn't seem to believe her. "Are you sure, you're very pale." He brought his hand up to her forehead. "I think you have a fever."

Annabeth removed his hand. "No, Percy, I'm not sick. I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Percy looked doubtful at her – he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she was starting to be irritated. "Why does everyone think, something's wrong with me?"

"Whoa, relax. I just care for your well-being." Percy held his hands up in a surrendering position. "I apologize for caring."

Annabeth leaned her forehead on her knees. "Percy, I'm sorry. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again. I'm just a bit... grumpy, I guess." At the end of her sentence she looked up at Percy.

He pulled her into a bug ans asked, "Bad dream?"

She shook her head into his chest. "No, not bad. Just... I don't know, just not bad."

Percy chuckled. "A bad dream that's not bad. Makes sense."

Annabeth gently hit his arm. "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>After her talk with Percy he had to go to class. Annabeth still had some time to herself. He had told all she needed was to think her dream through. Annabeth had planned to oblige, it would hopefully help. She hadn't moved from the beach, somehow her newest dream had cured her little fright. Still she was not a hundred percent cured, not that you could expect that. She sat there for a long time, not that it really mattered. All of her classes that day were over and dinner was not to be in at least three hours. As Annabeth sat there she saw something gleaming in the sun. It layed, like in her dream, half on the beach, half in the water, the waves kept washing in over it. Annabeth walked over to it, and picked it up. She stood with it in her hand, the waves kept washing in over her feet. The item she held was exactly as in her dream, not a rock, it was too soft for that, it had the shape of a raindrop. It was amber, Annabeth recalled from her dream. She made her way back to where she sat before.<p>

"All I need now is nighttime, some moonlight, a god and some music," Annabeth mumbled to herself. "Then we have my dream."

She sat like that, turning the stone in her hand, looking out at the sea and just thinking.

Annabeth remembered something from her dream: _You thought I would ever let you go? _

That scared her.

It wasn't the god, she had dreamed of that scared her. It wasn't the thought of what Percy would do if he would find out about her dream. Or if anyone, for that matter, found out. No, that short sentence was what scared her the most.

Why had he said it? Was it really just a dream? Was it someway to express what he felt?

Annabeth didn't know. All she knew, was that she found it quite... flattering. Yes, it was just a dream, but she was a demi-god, right? Couldn't she dream like any other mortal girl? Did it have to be wrong? Was it wrong? Annabeth didn't know. All she knew was that she was tired, hungry and ready to kill Aphrodite. Or at least hurt her very badly.

* * *

><p>When all the campers were done with dinner, Percy came over to Annabeth at her table.<p>

"Did it help?" he asked.

Annabeth hesitated a bit. "Yeah, I think so."

Nobody needed to know that it just had made her more confused than before.

"Good," he said and hugged her.

"Did what help," Malcolm asked puzzled.

Percy smiled. "To think her dream through."

"Who knew you could be that wise?" Malcolm grinned.

"No one," one of Annabeth's siblings answered.

The whole table laughed.

"That's just mean," Percy pouted.

"You'll survive," Annabeth laughed along with her cabin.

* * *

><p>In the evening, when Annabeth layed in her bed and tried to fall asleep, she only had one thought in her mind.<p>

_Fan-freaking-tastic, I'm crushing on my boyfriends father and I don't mind it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not Aquarium, but I seriously need some ideas! (Hint, hint)**

**Told you to expect more of this couple from me. **

**Please take the time to vote on the poll on my profile and also tell me what you thought of this. I think something might be missing in the end, but I don't know.**

**(Yes, I suck at romance)**


End file.
